


Super Zero to Super Hero

by ChrystannTaylorxx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrystannTaylorxx/pseuds/ChrystannTaylorxx
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are the best of friends who know that there's something more between them. But before they can explore their relationship (whatever it may be any further) Rachel is gone in a flash. Nowhere to be found. Luckily for Quinn, her older sister JJ is in town, and she works for the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. Will they find Rachel? Kind of.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Super Zero to Super Hero

Super Zero to Super Hero

Prologue – (Secrets Don’t Make Friends)  
  
November 14th, 2019

It was a known fact that Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry used to date, but unbeknownst to Rachel, it was, in fact, Quinn Fabray who banned the slushie facials against said future Broadway star. At the beginning of their friendship, Rachel had felt like Quinn was befriending her out of pity – but she was determined to win her over. As for Quinn, she was in deep denial that she even liked Rachel as a person nevermind as a friend. Fortunately for them both, that thought completely obliterated itself there soon after because their feelings for one another began to grow into something that was in the more-than-friendship category.

One night during dinner with her mother that she was so deep in thought that she had missed 3 oddities. First, the 3rd place setting at the dinner table – which was usually reserved for Russell, but it’s been more than a year since her father had been in their general vicinity; 2nd the special meal of beef wellington and mashed potatoes, which just so happened to be her older sisters favourite dish that Judy makes whenever she was in town; and finally, when Quinn sat down to dinner that night she missed her older sister -who lives in Washington D.C - sitting right across from her. Judging from the nearly love-sick expression on her face, Judy automatically knew that her youngest daughter was thinking about her best friend, while JJ sat at the table slightly confused at the whole situation.

“Lucy Quinn,” Judy called out, promptly bursting Quinn out of her thought bubble. It was at this time that she had noticed JJ sitting right in front of her and she nearly choked on the pastry part of the entrée.

“Oh my God! JJ! What the hell?! When did you get here?!” Quinn exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and enveloped her sister in a tight hug.

“Well, I’ve literally been here since lunchtime, but you seem to be in your own little world to have not noticed that I was here. Everything okay with you, Luce?” JJ asked, as she came face to face with her younger sister and gently brushed Quinn’s bangs out of her face with her fingers.

“Yeah. I’m good. Like, really good. Sorry, if I seem out of it, I just have a lot on my mind.” Quinn answered with a blush.

“Yeah, I can see that. What’s going on?” JJ asked, as they sat back down and continued with dinner.

“It’s my best friend Rachel. Her birthday’s coming up next month and I’m not entirely sure what I should get her. It’s been tumbling around in my brain for the past few days.” Quinn rambled and blushed when she noticed the look that both JJ and her mother were giving her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Judy got up to answer the door, and both JJ and Quinn watched with amused expressions on their faces,

“Has Mom been working out? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her move that fast. Ever.” JJ chuckled, but she and Quinn both silenced when they overheard the person at the door identify themselves as Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss of the FBI. It was at this moment that JJ got up from her seat and made her way toward the front door.

“Em? Derek? What’re you guys doing here?” JJ asked when she came face to face with her (secret) girlfriend/ co-workers.

“JJ. What’re you doing here? I thought you were in Pennsylvania visiting your mom and sister?” Derek asked,

“My family moved to Ohio a few years back,” JJ explained before she realized that Quinn and her mother were still behind her.

“Oh, Mom and Quinn this is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. I work with them back in Washington. Derek and Emily this is my mother Judy Jareau and my younger sister Quinn.”

“Well come in! It’s a bit nippy out there.” Judy insisted as she moved aside to let her daughter’s friends inside of the house.

“We’re terribly sorry ma’am, but we’re just coming to question Quinn about someone named Rachel Berry,” Derek explained, and at the mention of Rachel’s name Quinn’s hear dropped.

“Rachel? Yeah, I know her. She’s my best friend. Is she okay?” Quinn asked frantically.

“No, Quinn, Rachel’s been abducted. Since everybody else we’ve spoken to-including Rachel’s fathers- had mentioned that you and Rachel are inseparable, we wanted to know if she’s been talking to anybody new? Dating anybody? Is there an ex who would hold a grudge against her? Who are her other friends?” Emily answered as she sat across from Quinn in the Fabray living room.

“Ab..Abducted?! Oh God! No.. she isn’t dating anyone new. She’s dated 2 people in her entire life. They also happened to be pretty rough breakups. Finn Hudson because he was pressuring Rachel to have sex and when they broke up Finn went and had sex with Santana Lopez -one of my other best friends. Finn found out that Rachel lied about sleeping with Jesse St. James – her other ex. Finn was pissed because Rachel broke up with him in front of the entire glee club, basically humiliated him in front of our friends. When Jesse and Rachel broke up Jesse egged her in the school parking lot with a bunch of his Vocal Adrenaline buddies and when she was alone. Jesse thought that Rachel was cheating on him with Puck – Sorry, Noah Puckerman – but they only made out in the gap between the break-up with Finn and before Jesse and she even got together. Other than that, there’s no one that would lay a hand on her. I banned it.” Quinn explained in one breath, attempting to stay calm.

“What about Noah? Would he want to hurt Rachel?” Emily asked,

“No, of course not! He may be a player and thinks with his dick majority of the time, but he loves Rachel like a sister. He would never hurt her.” Quinn answered, tears beginning to fall down her face.

“Okay. Finn Hudson and Jesse St. James. Got it. JJ, would you mind?” Derek nodded his head to the side as an indication to talk privately.

“Sure.” JJ got up and followed Derek and Emily into the kitchen.

“Do you know any of these guys? What’re they like?” Derek asked,

“Finn used to date Quinn back when they were in the 9th grade. Then they broke up when Finn started pursuing Rachel. It was a whole mess for the Glee club.” JJ answered, as she crossed her arms and glanced over at Emily with Judy and Quinn, who seemed completely devastated.

“Your sister mentioned that she _banned_ something? What was she talking about?” Derek asked,

“Oh, well, it’s this tradition kind of thing. She’s the Head Cheerleader of the Cheerios. Everybody basically worships them at that school. The Athletes can basically do whatever the hell they want – toss ‘losers’ into dumpsters and give them _slushie facials_ and they won’t get into trouble for it. Even though they have this ‘ _zero tolerance for bullying’_ rule. Nobody ever tells their teachers or even the principal – who from my experience of dealing with him is completely useless.” JJ explained with a huff.

“Your sister seems to be taking the news of Rachel’s disappearance the hardest. Is there anything going on between them?” Derek trod carefully,

JJ turned to him with a raised brow,

“You know, I’m not sure. But she seemed a little weird this evening. C’mon, I need to ask my sister that same question.” She replied as she made her way toward her sister and knelt in front of her.

“Mom, can you go somewhere else for a minute, please? I need to ask Quinn an important question. Don’t worry, it’s nothing to do with what’s happening now.” JJ asked her mother, and when her mom nodded, Emily guided her into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Quinn asked, slightly threatened by Derek and JJ staring at her with pity in their eyes.

“Were you and Rachel more than friends? More than best friends?” JJ asked, watching her sister carefully.

Suddenly, Quinn looked away and crossed her arms.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Derek replied, and walked away as he dialled the others.

“We just kissed a few times. That’s it. Please don’t tell mom. I don’t want to be homeless again. Please, JJ” Quinn pleaded, as Judy walked back in and placed her arms around her baby girl and squeezed tightly.

“You’re not going back to homelessness, Baby. Don’t worry. I love Rachel! She’s been so good for you! And how happy you make each other, that’s all I want!” Judy responded as she held her youngest daughter in her arms.

JJ had explained to both Quinn and Judy that what usually follows next is a search party, in which, Quinn was adamant in joining. The buddy system was as followed:

Quinn and JJ  
Judy and Dr. Michael Berry (one of Rachel’s fathers)  
Russell (to everybody’s shock) and Matthew (Rachel’s architect father)  
Emily and Derek  
Reid and Rossi  
Hotch and Kate  
Santana and Brittany  
Sam and Mercedes  
Blaine and Kurt  
Mike and Tina  
Finn and Puck

While Artie and Garcia were the techs at the Berry Residence. Not to mention Hotch had accepted Santana’s cousins to join the search party around town. 


End file.
